The research using the Interleukin-2 in this contract is directed towards developing new adoptive immunotherapies for the treatment of cancer using specifically sensitized lymphoid cells expanded in Interleukin-2 directly as an immune adjuvant. The material to be supplied in this contract will form an integral part of the major program objective of theSurgery Branch, i.e., the development of new cancer therapies.